


(Cover) A Common Disaster by EllieBear

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Sequel to "Could You Be Loved".Logan and Veronica learn to navigate marriage and being partners. However, someone from their past begins to interfere with their happiness.





	(Cover) A Common Disaster by EllieBear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Common Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354702) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 




End file.
